Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter one

The sounds of a coffee maker going were heard, as the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nose. "You have to love the smell of fresh brewed coffee in the morning." A female's voice said as she padded into the kitchen to get her coffee.

Coffee was a writer's best friend, long mornings and nights it truly was a needed beverage for writers.

The brunette stood and poured herself a steaming hot cup of coffee, and yawned. She was working on a supernatural thriller; she had many genres under her belt. However she loved writing supernatural and Science fiction, she had an interest in supernatural things and aliens. She wasn't sure why, she just found it all rather intriguing to tell the truth. A lock of the brunette's dark hair fell over her eyes, as she pushed it out of the way.

Her name was Kathy, she had moved from Las Vegas to the quiet town of Jasper Nevada. It was a welcome change actually; she disliked the hustle and bustle of Vegas now. She liked the peaceful sanity that was Jasper Nevada. She heard her email sound on her AOL You have mail, and she made a mad dash for the computer.

She took her coffee and sat down in her desk chair, and checked her AOL mail and found an odd email from her friend overseas.

It was from Emilia, she had formed a friendship with her from the one website they belonged too. She had even gotten to meet her, of course the first time her mother came too. Kathy totally understood that as well, however the second time the mother trusted her so Emilia came alone. They did have a blast; she enjoyed the young girl's company a lot.

She re read the email several times, it only said Surprise, got a surprise for you go to your door. "What in the world?" Kathy whispered as another email came in.

This one said come on already, OPEN YOUR DOOR!

"Oh wow…!" Kathy exclaimed as she nearly toppled her desk chair over in the rush to get up.

She rushed to her door and opened it, and there on her porch was her dear friend Emilia. "Lia…!" Kathy exclaimed as she opened the door letting her friend in.

Kathy saw the cab driver bring the duffle bags up and plop them down. He turned to go without as much as a word to Emilia or her. "Okay that was rude," Kathy remarked. "I am so happy to see you, this is so cool." She said.

"Well my parents were going to be away for a while and being school is done I didn't want to be there by myself….." Emilia started to say.

Kathy had gotten to read her friend's emotions and expressions pretty well; she knew she wanted to talk about something.

"Lia, what's wrong tell me?" Kathy asked.

"I told them I want to go to college in Nevada, remember like we talked about on the computer." She said.

"You have to go for your dreams, Lia whatever they are and I told you you're a talented writer." She said.

"I checked out the colleges here I found one, but I don't know if I can afford the dorm though." Emilia said.

"I told you that you could stay here, Lia, did you settle on the college?" Kathy asked her.

"Yes, it doesn't start until September; I was going to at the nearby budge suites." Emilia said as Kathy laughed.

"No you most will not stay in some drug infested flea trap place; I already told you before you will stay with me." Kathy said her firmness and stern look giving little room for argument.

"Can I ask you something?" Emilia asked.

"Sure, go ahead," she said.

The girl lowered her head at first, and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you for not leaving me and being a true friend to me," she said her eyes filled suddenly as Kathy pulled her into a hug.

"Hey now, we're friends as I said I don't give up on friends, friends till the end right?" Kathy said as Emilia couldn't help but feel secure with her friend. "Want to go out for dinner?" Kathy asked.

"Okay," Emilia asked.

"Well burgers, pizza or …." Kathy started to say.

"Burgers, fries and shakes," the girl said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay let's toss your bags in your room and head out okay?" Kathy said.

Emilia reached down and pet Kathy's two indoor cats she had. "Impy is getting big, he is huge!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah he is he is 19 pounds now but he is one big mass of muscle. Molly is much smaller because of the breed she is and the fact her hair gets shaved this time of year." She explained.

"Where is your mom?" Emilia asked as Kathy laughed.

"She has a lot of new friends, she is off and about with them." Kathy said.

"Does your mom have a gentleman friend?" she asked.

"Not really just a lot of new friends, I happy for her to mingle a little." Kathy said.

"I am glad you got away from that nosy neighbor of yours though," Emilia said as Kathy laughed at the thought of the neighbor she referred too. "She was rude and mean, I really wanted to smack her into the next zip code," Emilia said making a snorted laugh escape Kathy.

"Yes, she had her moments when she was a bit of an ass," Kathy said as Emilia chuckled at that.

It was rare when Kathy cussed but when she did it was sort of comical to Emilia. "Wanna drive…?" Kathy asked.

"Of course," Lia exclaimed as she caught the keys.

They headed into the garage, and after Kathy locked the door she set the alarm and they headed for the car.

They put their seat belts on and Emilia pulled out and they headed out toward the burger joint she remembered from last time she was there. The two were engaged in a deep conversation when two vehicles were coming up fast behind them. The one was a blue 4x4, and a fancy red sports car as another car was trying to pass between and as it did. Emilia tried to swerve to get out of its way and the red sports car had to serve which caused her to beep the horn. "You idiot, watch where you're going!" she yelled out the window as the red sports car slowed and waited for Emilia to pass and then tailed them cautiously.

Emilia pulled into the burger joint and she ordered for them. She pulled up to the window to pay for the food, which Kathy gave her the money for. Emilia remembered the boy from last time Jack Darby. "Hey Darby, what's up?" Emilia said.

Jack remembered her immediately and grinned. "Hey Lia what's up?" he asked.

"Not much, you?" she asked.

"Same old, same old, you're here for visit?" Jack asked.

"Nope am going to be going to college am staying at Kat's," she said.

"Cool, you have to come visit me okay?" he said.

"Okay, sounds good." She said.

"Cool, here I put my address on the paper in the bag and digits okay?" Jack said as she smirked.

"Thanks Jack," she said as she pulled over into a parking spot. "Wanna sit outside?" she asked.

"Sure why not?" Kathy said as they got out and went to sit on one of the tables.

Emilia saw a yellow and black muscle car and a blur motorcycle parked nearby and in the muscle car was a kid peeking out watching them.

"That car is hot," Emilia said as she got up and walked over to where it was parked. "Hey kid-O nice wheels," Emilia said as Kathy watched with a smirk.

"Not my car it's my…." The boy started to say until a blonde boy appeared.

"It's m-mine," the boy said.

"Nice wheels, I'm Emilia and this is my friend Kathy," Emilia said as Kathy waved.

"I-I a-am B-Ben and this is my b-Buddy R-Raf," he said.

"Cool, nice to meet you," she said as Ben smiled shyly.

"C-Can I-I h-have digits?" Ben asked as Emilia misunderstood his question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He is asking for your phone number," Raf said.

"Oh," she said as she glanced at Kathy who was a fairly good judge of character with people and she nodded.

"Sure," she said as she wrote the number down and gave it to Ben.

He smiled, and then blushed.

"T-Thank y-you," Ben said.

"You're welcome and call me okay?" she said as she glanced at Raf. "Nice meeting you both," she said as Kathy waved again and smiled as Emilia walked back over to her friend.

"He is cute," Kathy said as Emilia smiled.

"Yeah he is," the girl said as she glanced at her friend. "Maybe you can find someone too?" she said as she hoped someone would ask out her friend too.

They waved at Raf and Ben and got into the car, and as they pulled away and headed back home they didn't see the same red sports car or blue 4x4 which was behind them and approaching rather fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 2

Emilia was smiling; her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief, while her long dark brown hair blew in the wind. She had the window down allowing the wind to hit her face, as Kathy smirked then. "Okay, what did you think?" Emilia asked finally.

"Think he is cute," she said with a smile.

"Really….?" She asked.

"Yep really, I did." Kathy said as she glanced in the rear view mirror seeing the familiar vehicles from before. "Hey Lia….?" She asked.

"Yea… what's up?" Emilia asked.

"Is that those two road hogs from before?" Kathy asked as Emilia looked and her eyes darkened, mostly because the girl got irritated rather fast.

"Hell yes, what are they doing?" Emilia demanded as they soon got their answer.

The red sports car pulled alongside Emilia and she heard a snarled voice. "You mess with me I CRUSH YOU or rather MY friend does!" the guy snarled but Emilia couldn't see into the car to see anyone.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Kathy demanded as the blue 4x4 smashed into the back of the car just as overhead a helicopter appeared.

"Oh my God, what is that freak doing?" Emilia demanded as she tried to steer the car.

The blue 4x4 pushed the vehicle with Emilia and Kathy both right over the edge of the road. It hit the side and both Emilia and Kathy were both unconscious having hit their heads against the dash in the fall.

Suddenly a greenish light appeared and out came a green vehicle and a Semi cab that transformed into one Bulkhead and Optimus Prime. Optimus leaned down and grabbed the car, and once the humans were secured within his cab after they headed back into the ground bridge. Agent Fowler handled the car which was a wreck, while Kathy and Emilia were brought to the Autobot base.

Jack's mom was called and Ratchet scanned them finding no problems just bruises and each having a nasty bump on their heads. "Why does she look so familiar?" June asked looking at Kathy.

"She is a writer mom, she writes like the most awesome supernatural and alien stories, where a human girl is falling in love with an alien and helping out aliens in some way." Jack said as the Autobots glanced at him oddly. "What I like to read, I can't help it." Jack said as Optimus glanced down at the humans.

"Why were Breakdown and Knockout after them?" Bulkhead asked.

"That is what we will need to learn when they are back online," Optimus said his optics dimmed then.

"Is this her daughter?" June asked.

"No, that is Emilia she is a friend of hers from the Internet, they've been friends for a long time. Emilia is starting college in September and is living at Kathy's." Jack said as Bumblebee beeped wildly.

"Bee likes her," Raf said.

"The writer….?" Optimus asked shocked.

"No Emilia," Raf said.

"That is good." Optimus said as he turned away.

"Good…?" Arcee asked with a smirk.

Optimus turned then. "I am simply referring that she is too experienced for him, someone more experienced is needed." Optimus said as he put his hand on his helm and shook his head. "I will turn off my voice box now." Optimus said as he realized his mistake. "Oh Primus help me," he mumbled.

"What was that boss bot?" laughed Bulkhead as Optimus rolled his optics.

"Are you intrigued with this human Optimus?" laughed Ratchet.

"Give me patience Primus, 1…2….3…4….5…" Optimus mumbled heading back to his quarters.

"Where you going?" Jack asked trying not to laugh.

"I am going to my quarters if you must know," Optimus grumbled as the other laughed.

Poor Optimus…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 3

Optimus paced his quarters what was wrong with him, why did he feel such odd things toward that one human. "I am malfunctioning that is it, my processors have become infected with something yes that is it. Ah now I am conversing with myself and answering myself back, by the Allspark I am glitching and it is that entire human's fault." Optimus mumbled to himself.

Optimus composed himself, when he got word that the humans were online. He decided to handle the situation as wisely as he could, so when he walked back out he decided to be very calm.

He transformed down into vehicle mode, and used his holoform. Kathy glanced up, when he walked up to her. "My name is Optimus Prime; I would like to extend my sincere apologies for your accident." He said.

"Thank you, Optimus," Kathy said. "My name is Kathy and this is my friend Emilia." She said as Optimus nodded.

"I am Agent William Fowler, I am afraid your vehicle was completely destroyed." He said as Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Great," she mumbled.

"So, what do we do for wheels, Kat?" Emilia asked.

"I could be of some assistance, if you wish I could let you use my vehicle." Optimus said.

Kathy glanced at the Semi cab, and Emilia laughed. "Dude I can't drive that," Emilia said as Optimus glanced at her and then at Kathy as Fowler got a call.

Fowler walked away from the others and took the call, and then walked back toward the Autobots after. "Prime, we got a problem Knockout and Breakdown were seen at her house." Fowler said as Optimus sighed and realized what he had to do.

"We have no choice they have to be brought here to the base." Optimus said as Kathy shook her head in complete confusion.

"I don't understand are you talking about us having to be brought here?" she asked.

"We need for you and Emilia to stay here the two vehicles which forced you off the road were Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Decep-a what?" Emilia asked.

"Decepticons the bad guys," Miko said.

"They are the good guys; they are the Autobots actually an alien race from Cybertron." Fowler said as Kathy glanced back at Optimus.

"But they are human dude," Emilia said.

"Autobots transform, but stand clear Kathy and Emilia," Optimus said as his holoform flickered off and he suddenly broke apart and formed his regal bi pedal form.

"Whoa," Emilia said as she glanced over at Bumblebee and realized her crush was an alien being. "Awwww, figures my crush is an alien being." She remarked as Bumblebee made a sad sound suddenly as he realized she didn't want to be with him now.

Emilia glanced up at him, she saw his wing doors droop and realized he was sad now. Kathy was not afraid for some reason she found it all very intriguing. "This is Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and we have another his name is Wheeljack; and the other humans are June, Jack, Miko and Raf." Optimus said.

Emilia glanced back at Bumblebee, she saw he looked sad very sad. "What's wrong with Bumblebee?" she asked as Raf glanced over at his best friend.

"He likes you and thinks you will not want to be with him now." Raf said as she walked up to Bumblebee who beeped sadly.

"I-I don't understand what he said?" Emilia said.

Raf shrugged then and spoke. "He is sad, he likes you." Raf said.

"Dude what makes you think I don't like you?" Emilia asked as Bumblebee beeped then still sad but slightly hopeful than before.

"He said are you telling him the truth?" Raf asked.

"Oh course, I don't lie but I am human would it be okay for him to date a human?" Emilia asked as Kathy still watched Optimus in an intrigued way.

"So you are the leader, right?" Kathy asked him.

"That is correct I am leader and their Prime." Optimus said.

Kathy smiled then, her smile struck Optimus in a strange way. He never experienced such unfamiliar feelings before, he never felt such things as a prime he kept his emotions intact but now of all things his interfacing panel was heated up.

"Scrap," Optimus mumbled as he glanced around looking for a place to go and keep busy.

"So dude, if we have to stay here does that mean we have to go get our stuff?" Emilia asked to Optimus who was so preoccupied he didn't hear her.

"That would probably be a good idea, right Prime?" Fowler asked him.

Optimus was still in his own little world, as he tried to compose himself. Fowler and Team Prime were very amused by Optimus' predicament and smirked.

Kathy had vaguely heard Fowler and mentioned it to Optimus. "I think Agent Fowler had said something to you, Optimus," she said softly as Optimus' optics widened then.

"Agent Fowler I am sorry what had you said to me?" Optimus asked.

"I said it would be a good idea if they got some things from home," Fowler said as Optimus nodded.

"Yes I will get my trailer then, would you like to accompany me, Kathy?" Optimus said.

"That sounds lovely, of course," Kathy replied.

"I ride with Bumblebee," Emilia said as she smirked at Bumblebee who beeped rather fast and wildly.

Bumblebee transformed down into vehicle form, and Optimus did the same. "I will warm up the ground bridge," Ratchet said.

"No Ratchet, that is not necessary we can take a drive it will be nice, don't you think Kathy?" Optimus asked.

"Yes a ride would be nice," she answered as Emilia laughed suddenly.

"Yes a nice ride is very nice," Emilia said as she got into Bumblebee, Raf didn't move he wasn't sure if Bumblebee wanted he to go too or not.

Bumblebee beeped for Raf to join, and the boy went too. "If you want privacy just let me know okay?" Raf whispered as Bumblebee beeped softly.

The other Autobots and humans watched as their leader and scout headed off, Ratchet glanced at Arcee with a smirk. "Optimus has not been with any femme, I do remember as Orion Pax he had femmes chasing after him." Ratchet said.

"But as Prime no one went after him, did they?" Arcee asked.

"I believe they figured he had changed and had to be serious and just lead and not give his spark to anyone." Ratchet said.

"Bumblebee seems excited though, he likes that girl Emilia," Jack said.

"It is not Bumblebee we are worried about, Bumblebee is young and inexperienced and will learn the ways of love." Ratchet said.

"Dude, Optimus can manage, can't he?" Miko asked.

Ratchet sighed, and Arcee was quick to pick up for Ratchet. "Optimus has never experienced love as a prime, he will be confused and be afraid he will fail." Arcee said softly.

"Optimus longs to be loved and cherished, he is a prime yes and leader. He also sees couples on Earth and sees families together and he wants that. The war has made him skeptical about ever finding happiness, if this human can give him the slightest bit of hope and dare I say love than I say more power to him." Ratchet said.

"Why do I think this will be slightly funny?" Fowler asked as June glanced over at him.

"Why do you say that?" June asked.

"Because Optimus is out of his element, and is bound to say something that while be amusing to others would be embarrassing to him and likely to make him not try to strengthen any bond they do form together." Ratchet said.

"We have to help him then whenever we can," Jack said as the others agreed.

"Yeah dude, operation help Optimus get the girl." Miko said.

"Primus help us all," Ratchet said with a weary tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 4

Kathy sat in Optimus' cab, she was actually still processing the fact aliens were real. She somehow knew this being who she currently was sitting inside of was gentle and kind. She felt something about him; she wasn't sure how she knew she just did. "Optimus, how long have you been on Earth, and what brought you here?" she asked as his holoform glanced at her then.

"Our planet was destroyed by war, my Autobots I lead against the Decepticons. They are evil and their leader Megatron tried to enslave my home planet, anyone who disagreed or crossed him was punished most killed. When our planet was destroyed, we came to this planet; there are energon mines here, which is the life blood of my race. Megatron tries to collect the energon for himself and he will destroy this planet like he did to ours. We are here to make sure that does not happen we are the protectors of your planet if you will. We have been here for a few cycles." Optimus said.

"Cycles….?" She asked.

"Years," he corrected himself.

Kathy glanced back at him, and she saw that same sad look in his eyes. "I am sorry your people lost their home, Optimus," she said as her hand laid gently on his.

She ran her hand over his; she looked shocked for a minute. "You're completely solid but this just flickered away before, I had assumed it was just almost movie like not solid like this." Kathy said as she blushed then. "Sorry, you must think I am so weird," she said with a nervous little laugh.

Optimus just watched her, and felt to the contrary he found her refreshing to say the least. "No, I do not find you weird, I find your statements rather endearing. This is a holoform and we use them so we can be in with other humans." He said.

"So, can they basically do anything humans can?" she asked.

"Yes, they can do anything except expel DNA like true humans," he said as she grinned and then blushed.

"Can you feel everything that the holoform feels?" she asked.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"So, if you don't use the holoform while driving you can still see I am gathering?" she asked.

"Affirmative," he said.

Kathy wanted to ask about Bumblebee, because she was curious about why he didn't speak. "Bumblebee, can speak in his holoform but not in his real body?" she asked.

Optimus became sadder, if that were even possible. He sighed then, and started to talk. "The holoforms can do a lot of things, but Ratchet modified his holoform to speak a little more. Bumblebee's voice box was ripped out by Megatron, when he was being interrogated by him. He has not spoken since that time, and Ratchet is at a loss for how to repair it correctly." Optimus said.

"I am sorry," she said.

"You did not know, it is alright." He said.

"War is terrible, there is enough of it no matter what planet you're on I guess," she said.

"Do you have extra copies of your books that you have written?" Optimus asked.

"Yes at the house, why would you like to read them?" she asked.

"Yes, I find myself intrigued that you write about aliens," he said.

"Science fiction and the supernatural, although the alien ones have romance in them a lot of it." She said.

"I see alright, it is noted that there is romance in there. It is customary for the author to write their name on their books correct?" he asked while scanning about that sort of thing.

"Yes, would you like me to sign them for you?" she asked her cheeks flared with pink as Optimus glanced over and smiled.

"Yes indeed," he said.

"Okay, I can do that for you," she said as she bit her bottom lip, while he eyes went to him once more.

Kathy still could not believe she was sitting in the cab of an alien being, she glanced back at him and his eyes looked once more so haunted and sad. She gripped his hand then, as his eyes locked with hers/

"You seem so sad, Optimus," she said softly as his eyes went once more to their joined hands.

"I wish for peace so badly, I wished for a better life for my Autobots. I just am not sure if peace will ever be achieved for us, I just do not know anymore." Optimus said as Kathy gripped his hand tighter then as he glanced once more at her.

"Then you need to try and make your life happier and have yourself learn to try and be happy. I don't like to see anyone sad, so I will do what I can for you okay?" she said as he let a rare smile cross his features as the Autobot commander was at a loss now, this human femme was reaching out to him and by Primus he was finding it more and more tempting within his spark to accept what she was offering him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 5

Emilia watched Bumblebee's holoform; she reached over in awe and slid her hand over his face rather gently. "This is so amazing," she said still shocked.

"Y-You still like me?" Bumblebee asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" she asked shocked he would ask such a thing.

"I am not human, and t-thought you would wish a human mate." He said sadly as Emilia smiled sadly and leaned in and kissed the holoform's cheek.

"You are silly, I like you just means much more of you to love is all." Emilia said with a smirk when Bumblebee made a strange sound and his engine revved suddenly making Emilia giggle.

She glanced over at Raf who was grinning, she leaned in to Raf. "So, can I date your friend is it cool?" she asked the boy as he smirked then.

"Of course, I am glad he is happy." Raf said.

Emilia smiled then, and turned back toward Bumblebee's holoform who was blushing considerably then.

"Are you blushing?" she teased.

"What?" Bee said slightly flustered as Emilia giggled wildly.

"You are so cute….!" She squealed then as Raf couldn't help but laugh either.

"So, how long have you been friends with Kathy?" Raf asked.

Emilia smiled then, "We met online she is super cool, she helped me out and was there for me. I just wanted to get out of place I was in, and I was with her a few times already. So, when she learned about me going to college she said I could stay with her." Emilia said with a shrug.

"She seems really nice, I think Optimus likes her." Raf said.

"She needs someone in her life; I have wanted her to find someone. Its funny her mom has made a lot of new friends even moved out and moved in with a few new people. Kat needs a guy in her life, I know she is lonely she just doesn't say anything." Emilia said as Bee glanced at her.

"Optimus is lonely too, he tries to hide it, but we see it. The war has taken its toll on him, we are all worried about him maybe she can make him smile again." Bee said.

"That would be nice for them both then, so what about you Bumblebee what types of things would you like to do on a date?" she asked.

Bumblebee blushed and shrugged then. "I don't know anything about courtship and mating, I have never done either." He said.

"Well then I will teach you all about it, how's that?" Emilia said.

"I would like that, Emilia," Bee said as Raf noted Optimus seemed to be swaying slightly.

"Is Optimus kind of swaying to the side?" Raf asked.

The three looked and sure enough the Autobot commander was swaying to the side; while broke out into a wild laugh. "She is distracting him, oh she is hysterical!" Emilia laughed.

"What….?" Bee asked.

"She must be doing something to him either touching him in some innocent way and he has become rather distracted by it." Emilia said. "Oh Kat, you are hysterical." Emilia replied.

…

Kathy glanced over at Optimus when his hand tightened in her own. She blushed and grinned at him; his eyes traveled lower to her chest he seemed somewhat curious about. "Would you like to fuel on the way to your dwelling?" he asked.

"Sure just something to drink is fine," she said as he nodded and pulled into an area when they approached one where humans could get fuel.

Kathy just got a vanilla shake, and as they were heading toward her house Optimus' eyes were roaming once more to her chest.

Kathy noticed this and couldn't help teasing the alien leader. "You know, my eyes are up here not down there." She said taking a sip from her shake.

"W-What….? Oh scrap I am sorry was I doing something sordid I am very sorry please forgive me." He stammered as Kathy reached over and touched his face.

"It's okay, I was only teasing Optimus calm down okay?" she said as she smiled and leaned in and kissed the Autobot commander on his cheek.

"I would rather that was lower please," Optimus replied not really realizing he said that out loud.

"How much lower?" she snarked as he glanced at her.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, you did." She said. "But if you ask nice I may give you one lower." She said as his eyes widened until she moved closer and kissed his on his lips.

Optimus didn't realize he was heading off the side of the road until Bumblebee beeped his horn at him.

"Oh scrap….." Optimus mumbled as he realized how distracted this human made him, but in all honesty he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 6

Kathy was packing up things, when she turned to find Optimus looking at some of her items. "You have a lot of pede coverings, don't you?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Pede coverings….?" She asked.

Optimus pointed to her feet and she laughed then, "Oh yeah, I do I love to dress up for the book signings and all; which reminds me," she said as she gave him all the books she had written so far and signed them for him.

He grinned then. "Thank you, Kathy," he said with a loopy grin.

"I bet yours would make an interesting tale to be told," she said as he gazed at her as he looked at her books and scanned the jackets to learn what the different stories were about.

"My story is a sad one actually, part of it anyway." He said his eyes misting without him knowing it.

"Optimus, I didn't mean to bring up anything sad," she said as he looked confused.

"I do not understand why you said that," he said as she reached up and wiped the tears away. "Oh I leaked pardon me," he said as she reached up and hugged him.

She wasn't sure why she did it, but she just did. The Autobot commander shivered as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. He liked this closeness very much, and he growled softly as he couldn't help it his lips went toward her neck.

"You smell so good," he whispered. "I have never inhaled such a thing in bi pedal form, but now being with you…" he stated to say as he pulled away to allow her to continue.

She smiled and let her hand move over his face. "I'll do some more packing….. Oh my…" she said her face flaring into all shades of red as she allowed her eyes to land on his crotch area of his holoform.

"What is it?" he asked as he followed her gaze and saw the reason for her blush. "Oh scrap…" he mumbled as he saw the holoform's crotch area was much extended in size."Pardon me, I shall be right back," he said as he took his books from her and headed out to his vehicle form cursing himself to the pit and back for his rowdy interfacing unit.

Emilia wandered into Kathy's room and saw the expression and she ran up hugging her as Optimus silently walked in hearing what they talked about.

"You like him, don't you?" Emilia asked.

Kathy smirked then.

"Maybe…" Kathy said as she folded some clothes up as Emilia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, maybe my ass you like their commander and you know it!" she said with a laugh.

"Alright maybe I do, he seems so sweet and yet so lonely and sad, I just hope I can help him I mean I am just me and he is a leader and all I just hope I can." Kathy said as Emilia smirked as they heard Optimus appear to walk into the room.

"I believe I fixed it now." Optimus said as Emilia decided to have some fun with him.

"Did it pull it really hard?" Emilia asked as she laughed as she ran out of her friend's room.

"Pardon? Why would I pull anything hard?" Optimus asked confused as Emilia threw a pad with one word written on it. "Masturbation….." Optimus scanned the Internet and his eyes wdened.

"EMILIA…!" Kathy shouted her face beat red as Optimus dropped the pad abruptly.

"I did not do that…. I was not pulling on my spike… I mean I have control over my spike than that…I ….I believe I will shut up now…" Optimus said as she went to him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, alright? Lia likes to be colorful, she likes to say things, it's okay though really," she said as he gave her a loopy smile.

"Thank you, Kathy," Optimus said.

She just smiled, as Emilia poked her head in giggling, as she watched her friend with the Autobot commander.

Perfect…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 7

Optimus was flustered, and he hadn't been flustered like this in so many cycles. He peered over at Kathy, and his spark raced she liked him? He still couldn't believe it, but it was true he had someone who actually cared about him.

…

Outside the house cloaked were Knockout and Breakdown watching the situation.

:::::…. Those two humans must be pretty important given Prime is there too….::::::::: Breakdown said through the commlinks.

:::::… Perhaps just keep watching something will happen and we could use it for our advantage….:::::: Knockout said as Kathy and Optimus' holoform came out carrying boxes.

They watched as Optimus put boxes into his trailer and they noted how Optimus watched the human.

"You know, your base is rather large but is there enough room for us and all?" she asked.

"Yes and after if you wish you can stay with me within my quarters," he said as he stopped and realized what he said to her. "That is, I mean no interfacing I just mean to protect you." He said as she smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek which made him drop a box filled with books. "Scrap….." he mumbled as she reached for him and pulled him close.

"Don't get so upset with yourself okay?" she asked as he smiled at her.

Kathy gently placed her hand on his, and the Autobot commander couldn't help it. His spark urging him now as he leaned in and kissed her but on her forehead. Optimus growled with himself and walked back into the house to get more boxes as Emilia ran out grabbing her friend by the arm.

"Kat, spill what just happened?" Emilia asked.

"Masturbation…?" Kathy asked with a roll of her eyes forgetting Optimus could hear her.

"What, I was trying to help." She laughed.

There was an awkward silence as they walked toward the door forgetting Optimus was still right there and could hear everything.

"You like him admit it, you are juiced for him and you know it!" Emilia said.

"Alright yes, I like him very much; he is sweet but so sad too. He shouldn't be so sad like that, he doesn't want this war he wants peace and he wants whoever this Megatron is to behave." Kathy said.

"He told you that?" she asked.

"Some things yes," Kathy admitted.

"So, have you kissed him yet I mean really kiss him with tongue." Emilia asked as Optimus' cab shuddered at the thought of such a kiss and his interfacing unit started to ping wildly as every circuit in his body roared to life at that simple statement. His powerful engine roared to life and the sound startled Kathy and Emilia as they completely forgot Optimus could listen in to their conversation.

"Oh shit," Emilia realized.

"What….?" Kathy asked.

"He heard us he is in his vehicle form, oh wow," Emilia said as Kathy felt herself blush wildly. "I am going to see if Bee is in need of my help, Kat," she quickly said as Optimus walked up carrying a few of the boxes.

Optimus placed the boxes into the trailer and reached for her hand. He pulled her close, but when she looked away he misunderstood the action and released her hand with a sigh. "I-I did not mean to eaves drop but it is hard not to hear things when you are so close to me. Did Emilia's image of doing that turn you off to me because I am not human? I do not smell bad if that is what you are afraid of I use the wash racks I am clean." Optimus said his eyes searched hers, he was afraid he started to find a friend perhaps even someone more.

He sighed when she looked embarrassed, he understood she started to care, but when her friend described physical things it was not wanted. "There are other boxes I shall load them up for you," he said with a nod as he started to leave for the house until she reached for his hand.

"Optimus wait," Kathy said.

Optimus stopped, but didn't turn around; he stood still his spark breaking as he tried to control the pain within his spark chamber. He started to turn toward her, he wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't the spark stopping kiss he got.

She pushed him against his trailer, and pressed her lips against his her hand laced through his as his other hand wrapped around her waist. His own instincts kicked in and he strengthened the kiss his holoform's tongue slipped inside her mouth. Neither realized they were giving the two Decepticons a perfect view.

::::::…Juicy…..::::::: Knockout replied.

:::::….. Prime cares for a human, oh Megatron will love this….::::::

:::::….. His weakness…..::::::: Knockout remarked recording the whole thing for his master.

Optimus' dominate side being Prime and leader started to kick in, he growled as he moved her against his cab needing to feel her against his body. His hands pinned her against him, his lips traveled to her neck.

Kathy could only savor what he was doing to her; her hands were against to his cab so she couldn't do her own exploring of his body. She didn't care though, she cared so much Optimus he was a lost soul, and sometimes she felt the same way maybe not from the same things.

"You are starting to mean so much to me; I have never felt this way for another. I never was given the chance to feel such things; no one ever really wanted me. The others believe me unable to love or feel things, and it hurts sometimes….." he started to say.

"No sadness now Optimus, I will make sure you are never sad again," she said as his lips captured hers once more.

The two Decepticons watched in silence hearing everything which was said and loved it; because Megatron would get a show and a half.

Optimus and Kathy were so preoccupied with their kiss they hadn't realized that Bumblebee stood there and watched. He tilted his head and he realized he wanted that with Emilia, he really did.

Emilia was coming out with duffle bags she had and put them into Bee's vehicle form. She grinned as she watched her friend with the leader of the Autobots.

Bumblebee reached his hand over to Emilia's, and pulled her back into the house. He brought her over to the sofa and sat down with her.

"Emilia, I like you and well I would like to do what humans call dating would you like to date me?" he asked her as she grinned from ear to ear and threw her arms around Bee's holoform.

"Yes, I want to date you Bee, I was always thought of as worthless or useless. Kathy was the first person who really cared and didn't treat me like a freak. I used to tell her how I was treated, that's why she invited me here. She was like a big sister best friend all in one." Emilia said.

"You are not worthless and whoever would say such a thing needs to be stepped on." Bee said as she smiled sadly as Bee leaned in and pressed his holoform's lips against Emilia's softly and romantically.

It was a gentle and tender kiss, but outside his vehicle's engine revved this caught Optimus and Kathy's attention and made them smile.

"Bumblebee likes Emilia," Optimus said.

"I know, and she likes him too but if he breaks her heart I will flatten his tires for him." Kathy said with a smirk.

Bumblebee could hear what Kathy said and he told Emilia. "I will not break your heart, ever….." he said to Emilia."Kathy told Optimus she would flatten my tires if I broke your heart, I would never hurt you, Emilia." Bumblebee said.

"I know, and if Optimus hurts Kathy I will break his windows and key every part of his vehicle form, because she is special to me." Emilia said.

"He won't harm her," Bee said.

"Good," she said. "So, where were we?" she asked with a grin.

"Right here doing this," he said as he leaned in once more and kissed her softly his arms wrapped protectively around her, while hers did the same to him.

While emotions ran wild, an uncertain future was started as the two Cons pulled away with evidence of a tender love sparking between Optimus and Kathy but not realizing another bond was being formed as well


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 8

Megatron stared dumbfounded at the footage being shown to him, it was true then Optimus was involved with a human female. The look on his enemy's face was all too clear; he had strong feelings for her.

Knockout glanced at the sneer on Airachnid's face, how she hated humans as much as she hated Arcee and the Autobots. "Can we kill her, my Lord?" Airachnid asked.

"No you idiot she is needed alive Optimus cares for her, so we wait until they have grown much more close, and then we strike and kidnap her." Megatron said. "Optimus will do anything to get her back even being led into a trap, a trap where he will face me in a match, I will not kill him just take the fight out of him. So he can watch me torture his beloved pet and she will see he will not protect her and when the other Autobots come for her and their leader by that time she will hate Optimus Prime for hot helping her." Megatron said with a cruel laugh.

Airachnid sneered at that, "Forgive me, but isn't killing her better, my Lord?" Starscream asked.

"No Starscream having his spark torn in two by this human female especially if they bond together will destroy him and slowly make his will to live leave him." Megatron said.

"It will make him wish to deactivate himself," Knockout said realizing the general idea.

"Yes exactly, Knockout." Megatron remarked.

"I would wait for the bond to get more stronger, it would affect him more, My Lord." Knockout said.

"Indeed Knockout," Megatron said.

"Should we try to get close and learn when they have bonded more?" Breakdown asked.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea," Starscream said.

"Indeed, then do it proceed with that plan," Megatron said as he laughed to himself thinking he finally had Optimus Prime where he wanted him now.

…..

They were driving back to the base with the bedroom furniture and a few other pieces of furniture and boxed items. Optimus glanced over at Kathy, and he smiled at her.

She saw his smile and grinned back. "Okay what are you thinking?" She asked.

"You make me feel very happy within my spark." He said.

"Really…..?" she asked.

"Yes, I have not felt this way before it is nice." He said with a smile.

"Good, I am glad," she replied.

…..

Emilia had scooted closer to Bee's holoform and his arm went around her, which made her smile and snuggle close.

"You met Kathy over the World Wide Web?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, she helped me when I needed help, when others weren't nice to me. She made me feel wanted and was my friend when others sometimes pushed me away. She was a big sister and best friend all in one, she will never really know how much her friendship truly means to me." Emilia said as Bumblebee tighted his hold on her.

"Anyone who is mean to you will get stepped on," he said as she giggled then.

"Stepped on….?" She asked.

"Yes, and then I will wipe my foot pedes off on the ground because they will be dirty then." He said with a quirky little smile.

"I like you so much Bumblebee," she said as she grinned and vowed she would never let this alien go, he was hers forever.

"I like you too, Emilia," he said with a grin as he made a silent vow as well to never let this human go ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 9

Optimus watched as Kathy set up her side of the room, his optics never strayed from Kathy he took in everything she did. He glanced down at his armor and got an interesting idea. He headed off to another part of the base, and set to work on his little project. Bumblebee peeked in on his adopted creator, and he watched him from a distance. Bumblebee titled his helm and watched what Optimus was doing, and he got an idea too. He wanted to make something for Emilia, but what?

He scanned the Internet but then he decided to ask Raf, he went over to his charge and beeped very excitedly at him.

"Hey Bee, what's up?" Raf said.

Bumblebee beeped wildly once more, and Raf grinned as he looked at websites trying to help Bumblebee. Then he came upon an interesting jewelry idea, and showed Bumblebee the picture.

"This is a neat idea it's a bracelet and ring both; it has a chain linking both." Raf said as Bumblebee glanced at the name of the bracelet and frowned and beeped.

Raf glanced at the screen then and smiled. "No, it has nothing to do with enslavement, they just call it a slave bracelet not sure why." He said.

Bumblebee knew he could make it for Emilia; he already scanned her to make the item properly for her. He wanted it to be a surprise for her, so he started to work on it right away.

Emilia on the other hand was fixing her side of the room, her mind wandered toward her friend's sudden happiness.

"We are fixing things up kind of quick, huh?" Emilia asked with a sly smirk.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Well, you are happy you're smiling a lot not that you didn't smile before but it's just different now." Emilia said.

Kathy merely smiled broader than, which alerted her even more.

"See, you are and it's because of Optimus, you really like him don't you?" she asked.

Kathy sat down on her bed, and Emilia watched her then. "Lia, I could lie to everyone else about being happy before…. Except you, it's like you knew everything I felt and now all those years I have written Science Fiction and wrote about aliens and love. I had an interest in it just never dreamed it could be real and then all those dead end romances which led absolutely nowhere." Kathy said and then rubbed her nose and added with a smirk. "Who would have thought that it would lead to a real alien who just looks at me and I melt like a puddle of goo." Kathy laughed as neither of them realized Ratchet and Arcee were listening in and watching.

"You're scared though?" Emilia asked as Kathy looked away.

She sighed then as a tear ran down her face suddenly, Emilia went to her friend instantly.

"We both know my track record with guys is not the best, Lia," Kathy pointed out.

"He isn't human so you can't count him, he is special Kat," Emilia said.

"He is a leader and a Prime on their planet, and who am I a little human who writes stories. What do I possibly have to offer him?" Kathy asked as they both jumped as Ratchet huffed and walked in followed by Arcee.

"What do you have to offer him?" Ratchet repeated her question. "He has no one aside from his team, he has been lonely and starving for affection from someone, he throws himself into stopping this war and bringing peace. He wanted so much more, and he believes he isn't worth the attention. He is falling in love with you, he is happy for once in his many cycles." Ratchet said.

Kathy was shocked by his words then, she couldn't believe Optimus Prime was falling for her it couldn't be possible could it really?

"And you Emilia, you're perfect for Bumblebee." Arcee said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, he has so much to give, and all any of us have ever known was sadness and loss." Arcee said as she rememebered Tailgate once more. "The point is don't throw them away, they need this more than you will ever understand." Arcee said as she smiled sadly and left the room.

"She is correct," Ratchet said and then added. "You hold our leader's life in your hands, please do not ever end it." Ratchet said.

Kathy watched the two Autobots leave, as she glanced back at Emilia with a smile. "I wouldn't end it, would you?" she asked.

"Hell no they are stuck with us," Emilia said with a laugh.

Emilia put her pictures on the wall and whistled, while Kathy grinned and grabbed Emilia's arm.

"What…..?" Lia asked.

"What does Optimus want more than anything?" Kathy asked.

"Well he has you now so that would be peace for the end of the war, right?" she asked.

"Right," Kathy said.

"So, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I am trying to think of a way to help him end this war, then he wouldn't have to worry about that and he could relax." Kathy said.

"Wait, but how?" she asked.

"That I don't know yet, but maybe we just need a different aspect to give this Megatron person. A reason to end the war once and for all for all involved, you know what I mean?" Kathy said as Emilia lit up.

"A reason to see why the war is stupid in the first place." Emilia said.

"Right…." Kathy replied.

"Well we'd have to know why it was started in the first place, Kat," Emilia said.

"Okay, so lets do some investigating then," Kathy said.

"Sneaky investigating…" Emilia corrected as Kathy nodeded.

"Sneaky investigating." She repeated.

Xxxxxx

A.N – Okay what are the girls up too lol


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 10

Emilia sat on Bumblebee's berth just watching him in his holoform, Emilia ran her hand over his face then. "Bee, why did the war start, I mean what actually made it start to begin with?" she asked.

"Megatron was jealous because he wanted to be picked as Prime, but it was Orion Pax picked instead of him." Bee said.

"Orion Pax…..?" she asked.

"That was Optimus' name before he became a prime," he stated.

"Oh, so what did he do before that made him so eager to be a prime?" she asked.

"He was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon." Bee said.

Emilia looked away as her mind started to run on about ideas to ask about.

…..

Kathy was talking to Wheeljack while Optimus was busy with other duties, which Wheeljack found slightly irritating because he was not a big fan on humans except for Miko.

Kathy had asked several things about the war, and learned once again Megatron was very irrational when it came to Optimus being Prime.

"He sounds very strange I mean if he and Optimus were best friends once, I don't understand you'd think he would be happy for Optimus not everyone can be picked for the same thing." She said as Wheeljack glanced down at the little human. "I mean Optimus had different views and different ideas, and he had a rather different outlook than Megatron. I mean he was a gladiator so it would seem his vision of things would be violent, while Optimus is a peaceful soul." Kathy replied as she didn't know that Ratchet and Arcee were listening in.

:::::…. She has a rather keen eye on things, doesn't she….:::::: Arcee asked.

:::::… Yes she does…:::::::: Ratchet said as they went on their own business with things.

….

Kathy and Emilia talked and compared notes about what they learned. "Sounds like Megatron needs to be shown the error of his ways," Kathy said.

"So, what exactly are you thinking?" Emilia asked.

"Well, I believe as Optimus' mate I should have a talk with this Megatron and set him straight." Kathy said..

"Kat, what if he doesn't listen?" Emilia asked,

"Well, I want to talk to Optimus about something first and then maybe just have to have a little talk with him." Kathy said as Emilia smirked.

"I want to go too, you can't go by yourself, you know?" Emilia said with a roll of her eyes.

'I know, I will be right back okay?" Kathy said as she headed for her and Emilia's room.

"Kathy….?" Optimus said his optics bright.

She turned and met his gaze. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"The skay is up, and the stars and the ceiling as well as planets, Kathy." He said as she smiled.

"Would you to converse for a bit in my quarters?" he asked.

"Okay," she said as he bent and laid his hand down for her.

She climbed on and he took her to his quarters, and closed the door and sat on his berth. "You look so worn out," she noted.

"Yes, I have been lagged lately with things becoming so esculated with Megatron of late." He said.

"Optimus, I don't understand Megatron you both were best friends at one time, why would he just turn his back on you like that?" she asked.

Optimus sighed then.

"We had been best of friends like brother almost, but when I became Prime he changed." Optimus said as he subspaced something and showed Kathy.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Megatron's first win, he got this and he gave it too me because we were eternal friends he once called me. I never forgot him, though he had forgotten me and grew to hate me." Optimus said. "I do not forget anyone that once was a close friend although it pains me that he has chosen to forget me." He said with a sigh.

Kathy ran her hand over his face, and the Autobot commander purred loudly. Kathy reached herself up on tiptoes and kissed Optimus.

Optimus' instincts kicked in, and he got up and went to the berth and placed her on it. He just looked at her for the longest time, almost like he was studying tucked the object he had shown her back into his subspace, and reached out and plucked her from the berth. He sat down with a sigh and laid down on the berth. He still held her in his hand, and she saw the sadness still in his eyes. He was hurt, he was not one to take any friend or obviously potential mates for granted.

"Optimus, do you think he could change and return to being your friend?" she asked.

"I had hoped one day he would change and come back to his logical processors, but I do not know he has shown such abhorrence toward me now. I will need to be extra careful with you now." He said as Kathy tilted her head then at those words.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I care for you my feelings for you are of the type I would like to possibly mate with you. If he knew that he would harm you, because he knew it would hurt me a great deal." Optimus said as she saw the tears roll down his face.

He was silent, and then reached for something again in his subspace. "I made something for you, it is made from my metals on my armor." He said softly.

Kathy watched as he gently placed the object around her wrist. She felt tears well up in her eyes, when he put it on her wrist. "Optimus, this is….. This means so much to me thank you." She said as she kissed his lip plates, while he gently purred and suddenly she heard him chirping and clicking.

She realized he was talking in his native tones now, and it was beautiful. "I was saying in Cybertronian I was asking you to be my mate, I know perhaps it is quick, but the war has taught me many things and one is never take things for granted ever." He said as his optics teared up. "Would you consider being my mate?" he asked her.

"Yes Optimus, I will be your mate." She said as he looked almost relieved like he was afraid she would turn down his request.

This war was tearing him apart inside, and that was sealing her decision to help him all the more. She would do it for him for her mate.

…..

Bumblebee had Emilia with him he was in holoform so he could talk to her. "I-I made you something, Lia…" he said as he reached for something behind him.

It was wrapped in tissue paper; he slowly unwrapped it and gently reached for her hand. "I made you something it's from my metal from my body, you will always have me byside you always." He said placing the slave bracelet on her hand.

Emilia choked back tears she had never been given a present by a guy before. She threw her arms around Bumblebee and pulled him close. "Thank you, Bee." She whispered.

"I want you to be my mate, would you consider being with me, Lia?" he asked as she looked straight in his eyes and gave him the answer.

"Yes Bee, always." She said.

Bumblebee held her close, while his face nuzzled against hers. He started to purr much like Optimus had done and Emilia smiled tightening her hold on her mate.

She suddenly couldn't help it the images just popped in, and tears ran down her face. The war….. This war had to be stopped Kathy was right, they would bever relax none of them they had to help. If anyone could talk sense to this Megatron it was Kathy, she knew that now her friend had an uncanny way of being able to talk to anyone and make them see things in a whole new light.

"Don't worry Bee, everything will be alright you'll see." She whispered.

This war would end soon, she just knew it would….. It had too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – the first part of this story is drawing near, this story will have several parts as my two other stories one with Carly and Optimus has along with the story The cop and the Prime. Now each part will be on the stories respective original stories so you just need to alert the orignal one for each Story.

However the next part will not be for a while the first part to this one will end in the next chapter, then unfortunately the second part will not be for a while. I need to plot out the second part lol so yes I know I am evil lol Also there will be several new villains in this story…

please check out out the other stories which will be going up as well.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves means a lot guys!


	11. Chapter 11 – Ending to part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does….

Gift story for my good friend Onyxus

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Optimus/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Rated T

Summary – When a fiction novelist and her Internet friend started to correspond and then meet they never dreamed their lives would be changed so drastically. Especially when they are thrown into an alien war, which ends up having them become mates to two very special aliens.

Transformers Prime – Wild love, free love

Chapter 11 – Ending to part one

Kathy's eyes opened to find herself in the arms of her bot, he was in his vehicle form near the berth, but his holoform had her snuggled up against him and he was sound asleep.

She was clothed; he was a gentleman which is more than the humans on this planet would be like. He respected her, he just wanted her near him and she could understand that. Her hand went to his face, he was young for a leader, but he still would not let himself take anything or anyone for granted. He was afraid of losing everything and everyone he cared for.

She had been told many times by her parents and other relatives that she had an uncanny knack for making people see the truth with her words. So if that were true couldn't she at least try to make Megatron see the error of his ways, it was worth it to help Optimus heal.

War did not help anyone least of all to prove anything, so he didn't get to be a Prime. He had to see this was Optimus' calling his destiny, Megatron had some other type of destiny, he just hadn't found it yet,

She bit her bottom lip, and kissed him once more as her eyes landed on her present he made her. She had to try this for him and their future, she had to try and make Megatron see, if Optimus and he could be friends once more then it would be worth it. They could relax and Optimus could relax, he could really let his heart go and really just be himself.

She started to get up, but leaned in and kissed him once more, "It will be okay, you'll see." She said getting up from the berth.

She found Emilia up and sitting watching the television, Emilia glanced at her with a loopy grin as she got up and ran down the stairs radiating excitement then.

"Look what Bee made me, and we are mates now!" she exclaimed.

"That's so pretty," Kathy said as Emilia saw her gift too.

"He made you one too, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, he did." Kathy said.

"Hey, so does that mean you two are….?" Lia asked.

"Mates…? Yes, we are." Kathy said with a smirk.

"We have to do this Kathy; we have to help them end this war." Lia said as they heard snoring and Kathy glanced up and saw Agent Fowler as Emilia followed her friend's eyes. "Yeah he got here a bit ago, he said he needed to rest before he headed someplace to check out some disturbance somewhere mentioned something about Vehicons or something." Lia said.

"Vehicons work for Megatron," Kathy said.

"What are you thinking?" Lia asked.

"Well perhaps we can sneak into Fowler's helicopter and get a lift, and get the Vehicons to take us to Megatron." Kathy said as she wrote a note and taped it to the television for Optimus.

Optimus,

We have an idea brewing, if we are right it might just end your war where you will be able to finally be free of death and sadness. Trust me okay, I know what I am doing…..

Your mate,

Kathy

…

The girls quickly went over to the elevator which led up top, while Ratchet came walking into the room."Agent Fowler, aren't you supposed to be checking on that situation at the plant?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh scrap, thanks' doc bot," Fowler said hurrying to the elevator.

"My name is not DOC!" Ratchet yelled. "Blasted human, is just like Wheeljack." Ratchet grumbled.

….

Fowler landed at the plant, and got out of the helicopter. Kathy and Emilia got out of the copter, and tried to stretch and groaned. "Okay that was a tight squeeze." Lia complained.

"Yeah tell me about it," Kathy said as they saw the green glow much like the ground bridge the Autobots used and they saw what they assumed would be the Vehicons. "We have to get into that ground bridge, come on," Kathy said as Emilia followed her into the ground bridge.

They exited the ground bridge, and didn't notice a Decepticon was watching them namely a Vehicon named Steve.

"Hey where did you two come from?" he asked as he leaned down to look at them. "You're humans, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah we are we need to talk to Megatron," Emilia said.

"Oh wow, you know Megatron doesn't like humans much, come on quick get into my servo I will take you to my quarters until I figure out what to do okay?" he said. "I am Steve by the way," he said.

"Did you say Steve?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, I know it's a human name, but I like it." He said with a nod.

"STEVE…!" roared Starscream as the Vehicon quickly subspaced the girls into a safe place.

"Yes Commander Starscream, what is it?" he quickly asked.

"Megatron has orders to locate and retrieve the mate of Optimus Prime sooner than previously thought and also that wretch Airachnid is now on our enemies list, she tried to terminate Megatron." Starscream remarked.

"Yes sir, Commander Starscream." Steve said.

"Very good, as you were soldier," Starscream said as he left the area.

"Who is Airachnid?" Lia asked.

"A spider femme with a nasty attitude, she hates Autobots just as much as she hates Megatron." Steve said.

"A spider femme…..?" Kathy asked as she shivered.

"A Cybertronian spider femme yes," Steve said as he headed for his quarters.

"I hate spiders….." Kathy growled.

"YOU THERE, STEVE, TURN AND FACE ME…"

Steve stood frozen, it was not every day he faced Megatron's wrath, but he was about too now.

"Lord Megatron…." Steve started to say.

"And show me your servos, keep them where I can see them." Megatron ordered as Steve had no choice.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered to the girls.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Megatron demanded.

"Nothing sir, I wasn't talking to you," Steve said as he slowly turned.

"I know who you were addressing there is nothing that happens on this ship that I do not know about." Megatron snarled as Steve turned and Megatron saw the two humans and the one especially.

A smirk played on his lips, as his fangs showed with great delight. "The mate of Optimus Prime, perfect…" Megatron said as Kathy narrowed her eyes at him, and showed no fear which he realized. "You show no fear, how strange." He said.

"We came to this place of our own free will I wanted to speak with you. My name is Kathy and this is my friend Emilia, and yes I am Optimus Prime's mate. I will do anything for him." She said.

"Really, and does that include die for him?" Megatron asked as Emilia glanced at her friend then. "Because I can assure you, you will never see your beloved Optimus Prime ever again." Megatron said with a venomus laugh, which made both girls shudder with fear then.

...

The Autobot base was suddenly alive with the sounds of Miko, Jack and Raf as their guardians arrived with the children. It was Raf who found the note on the television and he held the note and looked alarmed. "Ratchet, where is Optimus?" Raf asked.

"I am here Raf, has anyone seen Kathy?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus you may want to read this," Raf said as he gave the note to the Autobot commander.

The others saw his expression and it was Ratchet who asked the question first. "What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"My mate wished to help us and help end the war, she and Emilia left to try something, by the Allspark I just found her and now I could lose her." Optimus replied his spark raced with fear, she had no idea how cruel Megatron could be.

"Please Primus, please watch over them please." Optimus said as he added while energon tears misted within his optics. "Please don't let Megatron take her from me, please," Optimus said softly as Arcee went to him.

"We will get them back, Optimus," Arcee said.

Bumblebee beeped wildly his Emilia was gone too, he looked at Optimus and walked over to him his adopted creator would do something he always knew what to do they would get them back….They just had too…

End of part one -


End file.
